Johnlock
by sofieblaze96
Summary: A bunch of one shots I'm writing up can range from T-M so please enjoy and R
1. My Apology

**Ok well erm... this is new Sherlock and John. i love them to bits and thought why not start writing it. but i can't take all the credit TOMATOESONSTRINGS she is amazing! she's the one that got me addicted to Johnlock in the first place so go to her sight as well!**

My Apology

To their surprise Mycroft had invited Sherlock and John to dinner, much to Johns surprise Sherlock said yes. He soon regretted agreeing to go with him. Only three hours into the meal, John asked to leave. Sherlock came up with and excuse that only he would understand, Mycroft simply agreed and went back to talking to other 'important' people. They both glad to leave the expensive restaurant were Sherlock knew they were only there for show, they both headed home. Once home, John threw his coat onto the chair and looked out the window.

"Your brother really pisses me off sometimes,"

"I've learnt to live with him like that," Sherlock picked Johns coat up and hung it with his own.

"How could you deal with him day in day out? Insulting you every five seconds. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch your brother,"

"Please do, that would be entertaining,"

"I wish I could, but he's family to you and besides the paper work and the consequences after it would not be worth it. Still I would like a miracle to happen, something along the lines of an apology,"

"Well then you really are going to need a miracle, so I apologise on behalf of my brother John,"

"Thanks Sherlock, but I'm still pissed off," John starred out the window mumbling to himself, Sherlock obviously knew it was about his brother. It didn't bother him due to them not being that close.

"John is there any way you can release or make these emotions go away quickly we really need to get back to the case we're on,"

"No Sherlock, I don't think there is anything right about now," Sherlock walked up behind john smiling.

"John I think I can help you relax,"

"Sherlock I really don..." as John turned around he was cut off by Sherlocks lips meeting his own. John stood there in utter shock that Sherlock Holmes was kissing him, when his mind finally caught up he pushed him away. "Sherlock! What the bloody hell was that!"

"I was helping you relax,"

"By kissing me!"

"You seemed to like it...a lot, besides I've know you've had feelings for me for a while now,"

"Are you being funny? You kissed me Sherlock! I didn't like it!"

"Well you didn't push me off straight away did you?"

John went to reply but closed his mouth. Sherlock knew he liked it. His face eventually went slightly red.

"Feel relaxed?"

"...what...n...no! You bloody kissed me Sher..." John found himself pinned to a wall.

"I can kiss you again if it helps you," Sherlock had his mouth to John ear making him shiver. John became speechless. He opened his mouth but words never came out of it. Sherlock took this opportunity and kissed John again forcing his tongue into Johns mouth. At first he resisted but John couldn't help but enjoy the sensation he was experiencing. Soon Johns hands fell to Sherlocks sides and moaned slightly as the detective explored his mouth before pulling away to catch his breath.

"Judging from the moan I heard, you seem a lot more relaxed now," Sherlock licked his lips.

"I...uh..yeah...since when did you have feelings for me.?"

"I don't know the exact date but a while," Sherlock looked to John with lustful eyes before moving forward slightly.

"What are yo...Ah!" Sherlock had lifted his leg to Johns crotch making him moan loudly. *Sher_lock..." _he began to massage Johns now bulging member.

"Do you really think I would just kiss you?" John saw Sherlock smile, he'd never seen Sherlock like this but he was loving every second of it. Sherlock lifted his knee up more, gaining more moans from John.

"Shit..." John let his head drop.

"Can I kiss you again?" Sherlock just got a nod, but that was all he needed. He kissed John hungrily forcing his tongue in exploring every inch of Johns mouth. John slowly moved his hands up to Sherlocks neck. Nothing was going to stop Sherlock now. He raised his hands to the top of johns shirt and started removing that tie that really didn't suit John at all before undoing the two top buttons. He trailed kisses down, biting it every now and then. More moans escaped Johns mouth and he moved his head back to the wall, By now Sherlock had unbuttoned both Johns jacket and shirt and within a few second they lay in a pile on the floor. Sherlock wasted no time and dipped his head to suck Johns left nipple.

"Oh...oh God..." this was complete bliss for John. He went to undo Sherlocks own jacket.

"Oh no John. I'm in control here not you," somehow unknown to John, Sherlock had got them onto the floor with him onto. Sherlock took Johns right nipple into his mouth and more moans escaped Johns, making Sherlock wanting to do more to the man below him, his hand slowly unzipped Johns trousers.

"Sherlock are you ah!" John slammed his head to the floor as his member was grasped firmly by the detective. Sherlock smiled and began to pump Johns member under his boxers. His speed increased quickly but John still shouted for him to go faster, which of course, Sherlock complied to. John gripped onto the carpet and Sherlock saw and felt the pre cum seep into the boxers and on his hand. "Are we eager captain?" Sherlock squeezed Johns member and was rewarded with moans and more pre-cum. "Do you want to come captain? Do you want to cover my hand?" his voice was dangerously calm and John loved it.

"Yes Sherlock...oh God yes I want to so badly," John bucked his hips upwards.

"Then come for me captain," Sherlock had a smug look on his face as he squeezed Johns erection harder than before.

"Ah...Ahh...Ah! SHERLOCK!" John released in Sherlocks hand, covering it and most of his boxers. He slumped, his whole body relaxing, breathing frantically.

"Are you relaxed now?" Sherlock removed his hand and lent over John kissing him.

"Yes...very..." John smiles as he kissed Sherlock back. "Maybe I should be stressed more often," Sherlock laughed before looking up and his smile fades, this made John curious and john looked up too going just as red as Sherlock. To their embarrassment Mrs Hudson was at the door.

**good, bad, ugly? please comment ^^**


	2. You only live once part 1

**well this is called YOLO becuase you know well...YOLO ^^' i don't really like this one becuase it is sad, don't hate me peeps.**

You only live once

John sat there reading his newspaper and tapping his foot on the ground quickly. John didn't know how long he had been doing it for but Sherlock had enough of it.

"John stop tapping your foot,"

"Why," John replied quickly and bitterly.

"Because it's annoying me,"

"Shame,"

"You're still mad at me aren't you,"

"What gave it away?"

"Well for starters you're tapping your foot, your tone is quick and cold also…"

"Cold?! I'm not the one who just pretended to get shot and not tell me beforehand!"

"Oh come on John I wasn't going to get hit by a lucky shot,"

"Lucky shot!? Those shots kill! Those 'lucky shots' you talk about is what gave me this scar on my shoulder!" John threw his newspaper a side. Sherlock could clearly see his face was red with rage but he also saw sadness from the man in front of him.

"You're over reacting John,"

"Over re…right that's it I'm leaving,"

"What?"

"I'm going, don't follow me,"

"Wasn't going to,"

"Good,"

John left the room grabbing his coat and slamming the door shut. He walked away from the flat, alone in the dark. Sherlock simply picked up his violin, his bow and started playing looking out the window seeing john turn the corner out of sight. Sherlock played long and loud, loosing himself in the music. He finally stops and looks at the time.

"He's been gone for two hours now," Sherlock picked up his phone.

'Where are you? SH'

Sherlock heard the bleeping of Johns phone coming from the chair. He slid his hand down the side of it and found Johns phone.

"That idiot,"

'Has john reported in to Scotland Yard? SH'

'No he hasn't. GL'

It wasn't like John to be back at the flat late at night. The only time he wouldn't be here is because he would be at his girlfriends. But Sherlock knew he wasn't in a relationship. 'What if he was so angry he hurt himself by accident, or the stress is getting the better of him?'

"What am I thinking? He's fine," Sherlock looked out the window before slightly frowning. "Damn it John,"

Sherlock grabbed his coat and headed out of the door, heading in the direction he last saw John go. By judging how big John strides were and how long he was gone for, Sherlock knew he would be in one of two places. The park or the cemetery. Sherlock headed to the par, his grave stone was taken away months ago so John had to be in the park. Unfortunately, the park was huge, but Sherlock knew Johns favourite spots. It took him a further hour before he saw a familiar looking figure sitting on a bench. He mentally sighed and walked over to the doctor.

"John?"

"I thought I told you not to follow me,"

"I didn't, you were gone for two hours and you left your phone at the flat, also you're never out this late, it's unlike you,"

"How would you know what's unlike me, you've come back after disappearing for a few years," John didn't look to Sherlock.

"What has that got to do with this?"

"It was just like before!"

"Just like what?" John stood up.

"You made it look like you died but didn't tell me! There was blood, you were hardly breathing! You made me go through that torture all over again! But you don't care you never have! All you care about is solving the case you're on and doing anything and everything to solve! Not caring about how it affects others!"

Sherlock Stood there in shock, words couldn't reach his mouth. John had never shown how upset he was towards the whole 'I faked my death' thing. He knew John had become more distant and effected by it but he never thought it would be to this extent.

"John…I…"

"You're what sorry!? You're never sorry so don't even say it! You can't say anything because you don't feel anything!"

"John stop,"

"Why should I? I say that all the time to you and you just carry on what you're doing. You don't…" John stopped talking as Sherlock hugged him without warning. John stood there for a while before punching sherlocks back a few times sobbing into his shoulder. Sherlock stayed put not moving.

"I'm sorry John…I'm so, so sorry…" Sherlock hugged him tighter and John let more tears escape his eyes and he eventually hugged Sherlock back.

"I lost you once Sherlock….I can't lose you again,"

"I'm sorry John I promise I will not leave you again," without thinking Sherlock kissed Johns forehead.

"I felt so alone Sherlock. I couldn't accept you were gone. It took me a month to stop making you a cup of tea in the morning. I even missed you playing that stupid violin of yours. I missed the body parts in the fridge, your constant talk about the cases you just solved. I missed it all. I missed you," Sherlock thought for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"How long have you felt like this towards me?"

"I…um…a while," john looked up slightly to Sherlock showing him his tear stained face.

"Oh John…I never knew you felt like this. I didn't know what you went through…the pain…I'm sorry John. I'm so sorry,"

"Please don't do anything like that again Sherlock…I don't want to lose you," Sherlock lifted Johns chin up a little and smiled.

"I'm never going to leave you ever again," he leant down slightly and kissed John softly. John lifted his arms up and around Sherlocks neck. This was what he had waited so long to do. Sherlock pulled him a little closer as the kiss deepened and they both sighed happily as they broke apart panting slightly for the air they lacked. They both smiled to each other again. Suddenly there was a deafening sound of a gun shot being fired. John's smile faded and he grabbed onto Sherlocks shoulders as he found himself falling, losing his balance.

"John?" Sherlock held onto John a little confused at first and then realised he was still falling. He moved his hand behind Johns back to support him. His face winced in pain and Sherlock moved his hand away. Even though it was dark he still saw the dark red liquid cover his hand and his eyes widened realising the horror that had just occurred. "John!" Sherlock laid John back to the ground slowly. His eyes were tightly shut and his hands were clenched tightly.

"…Sherlock…" his voice was shaky.

"John you need to stay with me ok?" Sherlock moved Johns hands to put pressure on the wound. He called an ambulance. Tears fell from his eyes. "You're going to be fine John…just hang in there…please just hang in there,"

**wait for part 2 now ^^'**


	3. You only live once part 2

**Ok part 2 woop woop. Get ready to cry readers it's a sad one ^^' enjoy as much as you can**

You only live once: part 2

Part 2

Sherlock felt like the ambulance took a millennium to get to their location. Luckily they were near the main road. He had put his hand over Johns, trying to slow the bleeding, it has some success but his flat mates' blood covered his hand. Once the paramedics finally looked John over and got him on a stretcher did Sherlock start to relax slightly, but he knew this was far from over, he clenched his blood soaked hand out of anger and fear as he got into the ambulance, he held johns hand lightly and he replied by weakly gripping it back. Sherlock had found love for pretty much the first time and now that love was disappearing or so be specific, dying in front of him and he couldn't do a single thing to help. He felt useless, upset but most of all incredibly angry.

"Sherlock…" John opened his eyes looking to the distressed detective.

"Yes John?" Sherlock held back a few tears.

We'll get…that bastard…then maybe I'll…shoot him myself," Sherlock laughed a little.

"I like that plan," He held the doctors hand tighter. "You're going to be fine,"

"Yeah…I hope…so…"

"I know so," John smiled then coughed a little, but still smiled afterwards as if nothing was wrong with him. Sherlock smiled back and kissed him on the forehead.

The hospital came into view and John was taken into emergency care, Sherlock never left his side as the doctor became a very critical patient as his vital signs became increasingly weak. There was no time to loose, the bullet had to be taken out, Sherlock held onto Johns hand till the last possible moment, then all he could do was wait, and wait, and wait. Sherlock Holmes, the once cool, calm detective was now a nervous wreck waiting for the person he card for the most, to be wheeled out of the operational room alive, making a full recovery. Finally the doors opened and john was wheeled out. He was semi-conscious, meaning they kept him in there longer, Sherlock knew this wasn't a good sign. John was wheeled into his own room to recover. The surgeon walked up to Sherlock and surprising Lestrade was behind him,

"I came here as soon as I found out, how is he doing?" Lestrade looked just a worried as Sherlock did.

"I was about to tell this gentleman here," the surgeon gestured to Sherlock.

"You got the bullet out right? He's going to be fine," the surgeon just looked blankly to Sherlock before speaking.

"We did get the bullet out, however, there was too much internal damage to the lower abdomen, we did all we could but, there's still some internal bleeding, there's nothing more we can do but make him comfortable," Sherlock almost broke down. John was going to die. This couldn't be true.

"Sherlock?" Lestrade looked to Sherlock worried. Sherlock let a single tear fall.

"He can't die Greg, he just can't," Lestrade looked to the surgeon.

"Is there really nothing you can do?"

"If there was any way to save him, we would have done it already, I'm sorry,"

Sherlock looked to John, his eyes were opening and closing slowly, he looked overall peaceful, but he knew that was the morphine. He walked into the room, his eyes completely focused on John. The injured doctor looked to Sherlock for a few seconds to process who he was.

"Sherlock," he gave a weak smile. Sherlock smiled back sitting down next to him, holding his hand. "Did they get the bullet out?"

"Yeah they got the bullet out, you're…you're going to be fine," Sherlock laughed nervously and started crying.

"What's wrong with me Sherlock?"

"You're…You're…"

"Please…just tell me,"

"You're…bleeding internally, there's nothing they can do," Sherlock held Johns hand tighter. The doctor breathed in and out slowly knowing he wouldn't be for much longer.

"And here I am thinking…I would get shot….in Afghanistan…nope…I got shot kissing the man I love….far from poetic," Sherlock laughed a little.

"You're going to get through this right? I mean people can get through internally," Sherlock had become a child, although his mind said there was no hope, his heart was telling him otherwise.

"I don't think I'm getting through this one Sherlock…" Sherlock looked to Johns monitor, his heart rate had fallen by two beats since he had entered the room. Sherlocks knowledge went out the window, he had nothing left to lose.

"John…will you marry me?"

"…you're asking me this now?"

"Yes,"

"…I guess I have nothing left to lose,"

"Correct,"

"What if I said no?"

"I'd be upset, I'd be destroyed, but I'd still love you,"

"Then…yes…" Sherlock stared at him for a while. 'He just said yes right? I swear he did'. He grinned and kissed John lightly on the lips.

"Shame…there's no ring," Sherlock said.

"What about…dog tags?" Sherlock blinked

"Are you sure? I mean they are yours,"

"Take them as a ring…that you put around…your neck," they both smiled at each other.

"Lestrade get in here!" Sherlock shouted. Lestrade quickly entered through the door looking panicked.

"What?" he mentally sighed seeing John alive.

"You're helping John and I get married,"

"Wait? What?"

"You heard,"

"You don't have any rings,"

"We have dog tags," Lestrade laughed slightly.

"Ok then,"

"Leave out all of the boring bits though,"

"Okay then," Lestrade stands there thinking about what to say,"

"Anytime today would be alright,"

"Yes yes alright… Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…yada yada leave out the boring bits," Sherlock and John laughed a little. "Do you John Watson, take Sherlock Holmes, to be your, lawful wedded Husband,"

"I do," john gave Sherlock his dog tags.

"And do you Sherlock Holmes take, john Watson to be your lawful wedded Husband,"

"I do,"

"Well…I now pronounce you Husband and Husband," Sherlock and john smiled and Lestrade looked away eventually leaving the two alone.

"I love you Sherlock,"

"I love you too John,"

Sherlock walked down the path. His coat done up and his scarf wrapped around his neck. Johns dog tag necklace could vaguely be seen. Snow had settled on the ground from last night, a blanket of white. Sherlock almost admitted to himself it looked pretty. He continued to walk down the path and then eventually strayed from it leaving his own tracks behind him. Finally he reached his destination and smiled warmly.

"Well…it's been six months, three weeks and five days since we got married," Sherlock looked around, the snow had made everyone stay in their homes to the place was quiet and peaceful then he looked back to his front. " And six months, three weeks and four days since…since you died…" Sherlock started crying a little holding onto the dog tags around his neck tightly. He dusted off the snow on the pure black grave stone and engraved in gold was: ' In Loving Memory Of John Hamish Holmes.'

**Hope you brung tissues!**


	4. Comfort

**ok since i left the previous one on a sad note, lets have some nice so i can make up for it. this one took forever and took a new approach to writing this one ( tomoatoesonstrings in my influence) i hope you enjoy this one it's only 3000 words long ^^' enjoy and Review!**

**Anyone got ideas for what i could write next?**

Sherlock Holmes: Comfort

Talking to Sherlock had never been his strong point. If you said one word to him, most of the time he would insult you before you finished your sentence. On a recent case, where a few Army personnel were found dead in London had shaken the doctor more than he cared to admit. He never told this therapist, nor Lestrade and defiantly not Sherlock Holmes, he knew insults were just waiting to happen. He had hoped the uneasiness would eventually leave him, but sadly it didn't. The nightmares slowly returned as the case got colder, he'd end up waking up at night sweating and breathing heavily, his eyes wide with fear at the memories he'd wished he would forget. There was no way he could fall asleep after that, he'd get up and sit in the front room starring out the window. On rare occasions he would sob quietly to himself, wishing it would all just go away, yes he missed the war, but since being with Sherlock, he has hated the memories, fearing one day he'll have to go back and leave everything and everyone. During the days down at the lab or even when he was in the flat, John had become less helpful forgetting to write things down or completely blanking out altogether. This worried him but greatly annoyed Sherlock who clearly had no idea what was going on and John was grateful somewhat that he didn't know, not that he would care anyway, this was his problem and he had to get over it himself. He'd just hope it would be sooner rather than later.

"John…John!" Sherlock raised his voice in annoyance for the third time today at John, the doctor snapped back to reality.

"Yeah sorry,"

"Pass me the scalpel," john passed the scalpel to Sherlock before rubbing his head hoping the thoughts would go away in the process.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence now?"

"What?"

"You phasing out so to speak, becoming useless to me," _ 'I'm always useless to you apparently,' _

"Sorry,"

"Don't apologise just stop doing it, it's very annoying,"

Sherlock looked down to the heart in front of him, it belonged to one of the army personnel who had been shot and a fragment was left in the heart, Sherlock couldn't resist but get it out, there was no real reason for it, it was just something to do to pass the time and have some 'fun' so to speak. Even though John had seen his fair share of blood and gore in the past, there was something about dissecting this individuals heart that felt…wrong.

"Do you have to do that?" Sherlock stopped.

"Do what?"

"Cut open his heart,"

"Because there is a bullet fragment in there, this is the only way to get it out," Sherlock went back to dissecting the heart.

"Can't you send water through it and dislodge it that way?"

"It could get stuck and I'll have to dissect it anyway, it's un necessary and a waste of time,"

"But it could save the heart,"

"It's already dead so there's no need to save it,"

"Don't say that,"

"Excuse me?" Sherlock stopped again looking directly at John.

"Just because it has stopped beating doesn't mean people don't want it in one piece. He had a wife and kid, I'd think they would like a whole heart buried, not half a heart because someone was having fun ripping it apart," John snapped.

"They're still going to get a whole heart, this fragment needs to come out,"

"But it doesn't! I could have easily told you what type of gun shot them, but no you wanted your 'fun'," Sherlock put the scalpel down and stood up looking to John filing all the information he could on him then he sighed.

"I should have known this case would have affected you like this," He walked up to John. "You fought with these men, I should have left you out of this case,"

"Well it's too late now," John looked away.

"You're having nightmares again aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"The bags under your eyes, your reaction times have slowed and I've heard you walk out of your room at night, crying on very rare occasions,"

'_So basically he doesn't care how I have been feeling lately,' _

"How well did you know them?"

'_Sherlock never asks questions like that to me,"_

"Well, each one had a couple of injuries here and there so I had to patch them up,"

"You mean the scar on the victims right leg?"

"Yep, my not so good handy work,"

"Kept him alive didn't it,"

"Yeah…"

"Relax and stop remembering,"

"I am relaxed and I can't exactly forget,"

"You're not relaxed. Since we started talking about your past you've braced up, standing straight. You're also thinking back because your head has tilted slightly,"

"Why do you suddenly care about how I feel? You heard me in the front room, but obviously your lack of emotion just made the noise go away," John raised his voice slightly. Sherlock just starred at John looking a little hurt. "Sorry I…I didn't mean it. I'm going so you can carry on," John went to turn around but Sherlock stopped him and held onto his arm. John at this point thought he was going to get insulted. He most defiantly didn't except to be hugged by him. He stood there shocked at what was taking place, Sherlock Holmes was actually hugging him.

"This is what people do to comfort someone right?" John couldn't help but smile slightly and hugged Sherlock back. Two men embracing each other this way would defiantly raise questions but to John, this worked.

"Thank you," John pulled away from Sherlock a little. "I bet that was difficult,"

"No not really,"

"I thought you hated doing stuff like that,"

"I'm allowed to make exceptions aren't I? In fact I rather enjoyed it,"

"Is that why your arms are still around me?"

"Yes and the same goes for you. You're a lot more relaxed now," Sherlock gave a slight smile. John completely relaxed, loving the detectives company for once. This wasn't the Sherlock that everyone else knew, the 'I work alone' and 'very stuck up thrill seeking person' no, this Sherlock showed kindness. "I'll work later, I'll put everything away now," Sherlock slightly pushed John away but he stayed where he was, holding Sherlocks arm.

"Sherlock," Sherlock looked back to John, looking him in the eyes. Both of them stood there in complete silence for a couple of seconds before ever so slightly Sherlock leant down a little and lightly kissed John. It only lasted a few seconds but for both of them it lasted a lot longer. They parted looking at each other for a long time once again.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," John finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"So have I," Sherlock bit his lip. "Can I do it again?"

"Defiantly,"

Sherlock smiled and leant down once again, making their lips touch a second time. John moved his arms up and around the detectives neck. Sherlock moved his tongue across Johns lips asking for access, the doctor quickly complied, opening his mouth allowing the detective to explore it. Sherlock quickly got bored of kissing John in one place. He kissed the doctors jaw and moved down to his neck, nipping at it slightly, making John moan quietly. He bit harder with every bite and the doctors moans grew louder with each one . Johns hand snaked up to the detectives hair tugging it lightly, and in return the doctor got a long moan quiet moan.

"Your…hair is…sensitive," John only just manages to speak as Sherlocks bites became harder but even more pleasurable.

"I. Wonder. Where. Your. Spots. Are," Sherlock said in-between bites. He pushed John back a little and moved his lips back up to Johns and they kissed once more. The kiss was more heated than before, there was no hesitation, tongues explored mouths, both men wanted, needed each other. However they both wanted more contact, they wanted to touch more skin, to Sherlock, Johns neck was no longer good enough, he wanted more. He moved his hand down to the bottom of Johns shirt and then up again underneath it, his nails trail across his chest.

"Sherlock Wha-" John let out a long moan, his head tipping back slightly as Sherlock played with his nipple, pinching it slightly. Sherlock got the reaction he was hoping for and with his free hand, undid his top button then another, then another. How Sherlock could undo buttons with one hand was a mystery to John but he didn't care. The shirt slowly slide off and John became immediately defensive, covering up his scar, looking away from him.

"You don't have to hide it from me," Sherlock placed his hand above Johns. He looked back to the detective and his hand slowly slid away exposing his scar once more. "I'm guessing you don't like it,"

"I dispise it,"

"Why?"

"It's just…horrible,"

"Well it's not, it makes you unique,"

"What? A failure?"

"No of course not. Without your scar you and I would never have met in the lab, and I would have never been able to do this," Sherlock lent down and licked the doctors scar around the edges. John shivered, breathing in quickly, he couldn't decide whether he liked it or not but it was defiantly a new experience for him. Sherlock did it again and his reaction was the same, John couldn't understand why but he began to like it, a lot. "I think I've found a sensitive spot, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y…yeah,"

Sherlock grinned and razed his teeth over the old scared tissue, being rewarded with moans coming from the doctor. He gently nipped the edges.

"Jesus,"

"Extremely sensitive, interesting," John moved his hands down to Sherlocks Jacket, Daring himself to undo it, he wanted to see Sherlock shirtless the need becoming too much for him. He undid the buttons and Sherlock shrugged it off the rest of the way making it fall to the floor. They both did the same for Sherlocks shirt. "Want more Captain Watson?" John couldn't help but shiver, Sherlock saying his old rank was to him sexy.

"Yes,"

"Is that an order captain?" Sherlock stopped nipping the scar and looked at John in the eyes. He wanted rank to come into this then he would get it. The ex-army doctor felt some pride and power rise.

"Yes detective that's an order and I want it carried out immediately," Sherlock smirked.

"Can you make the order clearer captain?"

"Use your imagination," Sherlock smiled this time and kissed John lightly on the lips.

"Would you follow me then captain?"

Sherlock walked away from John, loosing the contact between them. John slightly whimpered at the loss of touch and followed Sherlock into his room. He couldn't help but feel slightly weary about the whole situation. He had no idea about sherlocks sexual history, he doubt he really had one anyway. As for John he had his fair share of 'sexual' contact with other people, but they never worked, not even pasted the first date in most cases and never in his life did he think of kissing a male. To add this was Sherlock Holmes. He was untouchable, no one could get close, apart from himself that is. He smiled at the situation he was in. Yes he had found Sherlock attractive for a while now but never thought he would like him back. He slowly walked into the darkness of Sherlocks room and subconsciously thought he was a guinea pig waiting to be experimented on. He slowly closed the door behind him hoping his eyes would adjust to the darkness, but before they could, Johns mouth and neck was bombarded with kisses.

"I want you John…please let me have you, I've been waiting for so long," his hand fell to the doctors belt waiting for the words he expected to hear.

"You can have me Sherlock, you can have all of me," John pulled Sherlock close for a long heated kiss as Sherlock undid Johns belt and unzipped his trousers. The doctor shivered in anticipation as he felt his jeans fall to the floor. Sherlock felt a grin go across his face.

"You want me that badly John?" John went red and goes to reply but Sherlock made a move before he could, the detectives hand went down behind the doctors boxers and gripped his member.

"Sherlock!" he half yelped and moaned in surprise. Sherlock began to thumb the tip. "Fucking hell…" John started to go weak in the knees. "How do you know what to do?" Johns breathing increased.

"I haven't done something like this in a _very_ long time, but I remember somethings, like this," Sherlock began to pump Johns member quickly.

"Fuck!" John moaned loudly, he was lost in pleasure, he hadn't felt this good in a long time, his gripped Sherlocks shirt at his back. "Sherlock…please…fuck me…" John said in-between breaths. The detective pulled John closer, he'd been waiting to kiss this man for a while but for some reason never thought it would get to this stage. He'd never gone this far before in his life. It was all just a big guessing game now, but Sherlock never guessed he always knew. So he should know how to do this. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint. His one weakness, his one exception was about to be his, one he could keep close forever. Sherlock moved them to the bed. Now it was a frantic race to see who could get their clothes off the quickest. They worked down then up removing shoes and socks first, then their trousers. Sherlock pushed John back before either of them took off their boxers and they both helped each other take off the last piece of clothing they had on. They kissed deeply knowing what would come next hoping neither of them would back out.

"I…I have lube," John looked confused.

"Why do you have it if you've never done something like this before?"

"I wanted to use it for an experiment but never did," Sherlock quickly searched in one of his draws and pulled out a bottle. He popped open the bottle and squeezed the clear liquid over his hand and then began to massage his member covering it. "Do you want my fingers first?"

"No…I'd release before you'd actually fuck me," Sherlock couldn't help but smile.

"Very well," he bent johns knees and aligned himself at Johns entrance, John shivered feeling Sherlocks tip and nodded to the detective above him. He slowly pushed into him. Johns mouth hung open, words failing him, there was pain but he felt pleasure too, he couldn't help but wince though at the intrusion stretching him.

"You ok?" Sherlock stopped moving his face showing worry for the doctor.

"I'm fine…don't stop,"

Sherlock began to move going deeper into the man he loved. John tried to block out the pain knowing that pleasure would follow shortly. As Sherlock began to thrust in and out the pain completely disappeared, John moans became louder as he thrusted harder.

"F…faster," John gripped Sherlock arm and the detective nodded increasing his speed, John didn't think he could moan any louder than he already was, God knows what Mrs Hudson was thinking if she could hear them. Sherlock continued to thrust in deeper holding the headboard for support. It didn't take long after that till a sensitive bundle of nerves were hit and John almost screamed.

"I hit something…"

"Fuck yes. Do it again please!"

Sherlock complied thrusting in hard again not even thinking of slowing down. John was consumed in pleasure and the whole flat probably knew that too, in the back of his mind he didn't want it to end , but he that it would soon when he saw the trail of white thick liquid trail down his member.

"It looks like…you're close captain… Don't hold back… I want to see you come so badly,"

John didn't bother in holding back, his body arched as one last scream exited his mouth, along with the thick white liquid pouring out of his erection. Sherlock climaxed shortly after. They both rode out their orgasms together and when they both finished Sherlock collapsed on top of John, they both laid there for a while regaining the much need oxygen they needed in their lungs.

"Sherlock….I thought you were…"

"I was…"

"You mean?"

"Yes," John couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.

"I love you Sherlock,"

"You….you really mean that?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Sherlock smiled.

"I love you to John," he pulled of John and laid next to him and brought the cover over their bodies. They moved closer together, Sherlock wrapped an arm around John before closing his eyes and getting some much needed sleep.

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Remembrance

**Right okay everyone it's me again. Since it's remembrance (or the end of the day) I'd upload this quickly. This does have my OC Sarah in it. P.S this is pretty long sorry ^^' anyway enjoy it's just a bit off fluff for rememberance day as I am a cadet and i wish i could parade in London**

It had been a while since John attended one of these parades. Most of the time he tried to avoid going to them, not because he didn't want to shows his respect for his fallen brothers in arms but that he would fear he would only remember the bad times and it might make him have a panic attack or something, it would have been as bad if he was younger, but now it could be a life or death event. But today was different. eleventh of November 2013. Today he was going to London not just to focus on remembering the fallen but to show how proud he was.

"You sure you're okay with this Dad?"

John looked to his side and smiled. His daughter, now 17, was dressed in Wedgewood blue air cadet uniform. She looked very smart, nothing wrong with her uniform what so ever.

"Yeah fine, I'm here to support you, you're making an old father very proud Sarah,"

John brought Sarah in for a hug, but making sure he doesn't mess up her uniform. Times were always tough for the two Watsons. John had got divorced seven years ago. Sarah was all he had left now. They walked down Trafalgar and Johns memories came flooding back to him, finally Buckingham palace came into view. Sarah had been chosen to march in front of the queen, normally this walk would have taken him a matter of minutes, but due to moving away from London eleven years ago, it got a little tricky to start using his old mind now.

"You're going to wow everyone out there kid,"

"That's why I'm here,"

"Still you could have been wearing all green,"

"Oh ha ha ha, I'm not being an army doctor Dad we've already discussed this,"

"I know I know, but still, I think you're the first Watson to wear blue,"

"Well that makes me special then doesn't it,"

They both smiled at each other before Sarah sees fellow cadets and walks in that direction, leaving John alone to fight his way through the crowds of people gathered. He eventually got to the front of the crowd and had his camera out ready. The cadets started marching around the palace and John saw his daughter shine, they halted and waited for the queen to emerge. Even though times were tough, John was happy. The parade didn't last too long but long enough for John to realise how bored Sarah looked as some random stranger started talking. The weather started to turn sour which really wasn't going to make the walk back to the train station fun at all, the wind picked up and many people shivered, but Sarah stood their unfazed, John thought she'd make a great solider, maybe she will someday he didn't know but would always stand by what decision she ever made, within reason obviously. Some people couldn't stand the wind so they left, but the parade still carried on. Someone was watching the cadets through the crowd, observing each and every one of them. They knew which ones smoked, who was going out with who, all very boring, it was easy to deduce every cadet there. Then he last cadet in the squad. 'Short blonde hair, military cut, obviously taking the role seriously, maybe waning a future in the armed forces. Uniform, brilliant standard, they are proud to be here in the uniform she is wearing. Not from around London though, she kept looking at the statues around her area.' There's was something familiar about this cadet, a strange feeling that they had met before, he smiled. The cadet reminded him of an old friend her once knew a very long time ago. Her posture, eyes and hair colour everything just reminded him of well his friend who probably forgo about him or something. However his curiosity got the better of him as he looked around the area trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. The parade ended shortly afterwards and the crowd quickly turned into a stampede.

Sarah couldn't see her Dad anywhere and worry started making itself known to her. She hadn't been to London in a long time, not since she was an infant. So many un familiar faces. John was fairing no better, he'd lost sight of Sarah as the crowd began to move away dragging John away from his position. Sarah walked over to where the crowd couldn't drag her away but hardly anyone else could see her.

"Corporal Watson! Are you okay?" a fellow cadet shouted.

'Watson? It couldn't be,'

"Yes I'm fine! You go home cadet! I'm getting picked up don't worry!"

"Okay it was nice seeing you!"

The cadet smiled and ran off to her parents leaving Sarah alone next to a statue. She looked around and there was still no sign of her Dad. Okay she knew her Dad was clumsy but surely he wouldn't forget his own daughter. 'What this has triggered a memory of something? He could be in trouble,' now fear was making itself known. She then felt like someone was near her next to the statue, she sighed relieved and turned the corner. She then almost screamed in surprise seeing an un familiar face in front of her.

"Miss Watson?"

"Who's asking?" she looked to the taller man in front of her. The long coat, the blue scarf which had clearly been worn to death. The black curls with a slight hint of grey appearing. She had no idea who this man was but their appearance looked and sounded familiar.

"So that's a yes then. Your Dad is looking for you, he's over there in the park by the band stand,"

"Wha-How do you know he's there? And why should I trust a stranger?" the stranger smiled at Sarah.

"Why don't you look for yourself," Sarah was cautious at first but looked in the direction the stranger described and sure enough John was there.

"Dad!" Sarah ran towards her father and John saw her smiling and mentally thinking 'Thank God'. They both embraced each other tightly not daring to let go in case they got separated again.

"I'm so glad you found me, you have no idea how worried I was,"

"Likewise, but…I did have some.. erm help,"

"Help?" Sarah pointed to the stranger and John followed her finger. He froze. The coat, the scarf, the curls, the height. It was him. After so many years he was still here. John found himself walking towards him until they met. There was silence between them. "….It's you…"

"It's been a long time,"

"…Sherlock…" John found himself smiling again.

"You're looking well, you're completely grey now aren't you,"

"Oh you can talk you're getting grey too you know,"

"You know him Dad?" Sarah walked up next to her father still unsure, thinking he had finally gone mad or something .

"Yes. A very old friend I used to work with back in the d-"

"Sherlock Holmes?" Sherlock blinked surprised she came to that conclusion quickly.

"Yes that's me," Sherlock replied smiling slightly.

"I thought you looked familiar when I first saw you,"

"So you're Sarah Watson. You were a lot smaller when I last saw you," Sarah went to reply before she felt rain drops fall onto her jumper, it started off as a light drizzle but quickly downpour onto the three, they raced to a waiting taxi and got in.

"London Victoria please," John said.

"You're not staying in London?"

"No we have to get back home, we booked a hotel room last night and now we're heading back,"

"How is home? You know with Mary and everything?" there was an awkward silence in the taxi, Sarah was sitting in the front and looked down. Sherlock saw it in the reflected. "You're not together anymore?"

"No, we got divorced 7 years ago,"

"That long ago?"

"Yeah,"

"John I'm sorry,"

"You're never sorry about anything, besides I ended it in the first place,"

"Why?"

"Things just weren't working out for us, but I had a lot of support after it though," he gestured to Sarah. "She's a good kid, when she wants to be that is," Sherlock saw Sarah roll her eyes a little and he smiled.

"Why don't you come back to mine?"

"Sherlock I couldn't intrude,"

"You're not. I'm not doing anything at the moment," he looked to the driver through the mirror. "Don't go to the station. Go to Baker Street," Sherlock said knowing John wouldn't protest. The taxi turned the corner and headed into a different direction. It was fairly quiet after that, they pulled into Baker Street and got out, it was a shamble to get in before they got soaked, which had some success.

"This place hasn't changed much,"

"It's been quiet without you," they all headed upstairs and John detoured to the bathroom leaving Sarah and Sherlock alone.

"So this is where the friendship began huh?" she looked around. "Violin, chair, smiley face on wall and the skull,"

"He told you about this place?"

"Yeah loads of times,"

"I never thought he would have told you anything about me,"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you Mr Holmes. He wouldn't shut up about you, even more so when we moved away from Mum,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I could tell he missed you a lot,"

"So have I…I mean you know in a 'sad he's not working with me anymore',"

"Yeah sure," Sherlock sighed at Sarah. Yes his missed John greatly. He'd never thought he would miss someone this much. But now John was back and he felt happy to see him again, and john missed him too, but was it the truth?

"you don't believe me do you?"

"Pardon?"

"About my Dad missing you," Sherlock raised an eyebrow, that was normally his trick, knowing what other people were thinking. "My middle name is Milton,"

"But…that's my middle name," John never mentioned this to him.

"Well done genius. My Dad said it was someone else's middle name and now I know whose,"

"Yes you did look a little surprised,"

"I wasn't expecting to see Sherlock Holmes, pretty much apparently the greatest detective ever,"

"consul-"

"Consulting detective, yeah yeah I know," Sherlock couldn't help but smile. John remembered him, better yet, he spoke about him, part of his name was used to name Johns daughter, all this time Sherlock feared John had forgotten him, but in truth he never wanted to forget. John emerged from the bathroom.

"Sarah you should get changed here," John passed a back pack and looked to Sherlock. "No one lives in my old room do they?"

"No they don't," John directed Sarah to his old room and the two men were left alone.

"This place is messy, nothing new I suppose,"

"Works getting a little slow, I'm not as good as I used to be,"

"Well that tends to happen when you get older Sherlock,"

"You're not looking too bad for someone passed fifty,"

"Oh ha bloody ha," they both smiled at each other. Then another silence filled the room.

"…I missed you John,"

"You what?"

"I missed you, this place was so quiet when you left. It was hard being alone. I wasn't used to it,"

"I wasn't expecting that,"

"It's true though. I appreciated your company, your help in cases, it was difficult to see you go, and now you're back after so many years,"

"It's been great to see you again too, I miss you and I missed the little things too,"

"Like what?" Sherlock stepped closer to John .

"Well you not being around is the main one,"

"What else?"

"Going on cases, the home made lab, the body parts in the fridge, heck I even miss you playing the violin,"

"I thought you hated it,"

"That doesn't mean I can't miss you playing it,"

"Do you miss anything else?"

"Well I guess the way you speak and deduce matters, your just overall presence around me…God you have no idea how much I've missed you," without thinking john wrapped his arms around the detective burying his head in his scarf. John expected to be pushed away, but sighed happily when he felt sherlocks hands on his back. They just stood there embracing each other enjoying the company they missed so much. Sarah was upstairs, changed into more casual clothing, she looked around the room, it looked like it had hardly been touched, the bed was slightly ruffled meaning someone was in here last night. She was listening to the conversation down stairs and then heard nothing. She couldn't help but smile, she knew exactly what they were doing, well she had a good idea anyway.

"I don't think I've ever hugged you before sherlock," john smiled nuzzling sherlocks chest.

"No, we should have done this more often," Sherlock smiled and lifted johns chin so their eyes met. Another long pause filled the room, but they wasn't filled with awkward tension, it was filled with happiness, hope, gratitude. John felt Sherlocks eyes draw him in closer and he leaned up slightly almost going on tip toe to plant a soft kiss on Sherlocks lips. They couldn't believe what just happened, but it was real, the shade of red that appeared on Johns cheeks was proof enough. It was Sherlocks turn to kiss now. He almost crushed his mouth against Johns, pushing his tongue into his mouth exploring it, John shivered and moaned in response. Johns arms moved up around Sherlocks neck and the detectives hands moved up and down the doctors back. Sherlock couldn't remember how long he had wanted to do this for, he didn't care now, because, they were kissing, finally. They could have kissed forever in their minds but it was cut short when they heard footsteps approaching them. They both pulled apart from each other quickly and stood next to each other trying to sort themselves out in the little time they had before Sarah walked in.

"Dad the trains been cancelled,"

"What? But that's-"

"The last one of the day," Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked to Sarah.

"Now where are we going to go?"

"You can stay here for tonight,"

"Sherlock we couldn't Sarah does-"

"I don't mind, sounds like a great idea, by the way I borrowed some hangers from the wardrobe to hang my uniform up. I left the rucksack up there in case you wanted to get changed into something dryer Dad,"

"Erm yes…well since we're staying I guess it's a good idea," John walked up to Sarah and smiled quickly hugging her. "Im proud of what you did today," John walked, or rather jumped, up the stairs.

"Now you can spend more time with him," Sherlock smiled again.

"I didn't think the London Victoria would be cancelled besides there's always a train on that route up until mid-night I believe. Why did you want to stay?"

"To make my Dad happy really, sorry I intruded,"

"Intruded?"

"You were kissing," Sherlock forced back the slight blush that would emerge onto his cheeks.

"No, we were….talking,"

"Oh really? You were both out of breath when I came in, you looked like nothing happened but your pupils were dilated and now they are again because you know my Dad is staying. As for my Dad he's happy the train was cancelled and his heart rate was fast, but kissing effects that as well," Sherlock laughed slightly.

"So Miss Watson planning on being a detective?"

"What gave me away?" she smiled.

"Oh I'd rather not go into detail," Sherlock paused for a while. "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome Mr Holmes,"

"Please, just call me Sherlock," Sherlock walks into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Love some thanks,"

"Ever thought about being a consulting detective?"

"Defiantly, "

**Any point in a part 2?**


End file.
